


Verisimilitude

by Natassia74



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Could be set in 804, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natassia74/pseuds/Natassia74
Summary: Hilaryschu on the Jaime x Brienne subreddit wanted realistic first time sex.  No stump kissing, excessive talking or premature "I love yous".So, I wrote it.(It’s still pretty romantic though...I couldn’t make it anything but).





	Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I think it might still be too smutty, but I tried! 
> 
> These two have been through so much I couldn't make it anything but romantic. Also, as tempting as it was for about the first 5 minutes of typing, I came to the conclusion that these two are really too old to go full American Pie. Or maybe I am just too emotionally involved to pull it off. That said, if someone else writes that, I would probably read it. ::blush::
> 
> During my lunch hour. In my office. On a phone! I am lucky I haven't been fired. Unbetaed.

Brienne fought against a feeling of near dizziness as Jaime kissed her, his hand grasping her cheek.   _This is actually happening!_   His tongue ran along her lips, and then into her mouth.  He tasted of sour Dornish wine.   The sensation was strange, and not instantly pleasant, but thrillingly intimate.  Her first kiss.  She supposed she would get use to doing it.

Jaime pushed her back across the room until her knees were against the edge of the bed.  Brienne staggered a little, and he held her steady.  His hand went to the band of her pants, his fingers tentatively wiggling slightly underneath, splaying across her stomach, the top of the hair at the juncture of her legs.  She felt another moment of fear and hesitation, but pushed it away. _I want this._ She helped him pull the drawstring of her pants, loosen them, and then push them over her hips.  They fell to the floor.

She was completely naked before him. She was surprised to find she felt calm. Her body was large and awkward, covered in freckles and scars, with little in the way of breasts or womanly curves, but Jaime knew that already. He was here, anyway. He looked her up and down, bit his lip. When he gazed back at her, his pupils were huge, eyes filled with longing.

She quickly reached over, and helped him remove the golden hand.  They dropped it on the floor.  She pulled the draw string on his pants and pushed them down his legs.  His cock sprang free.

She’d seen him naked before, too, and on one particularly awkward and heart rending encounter had even helped him remove his breeches to clean himself. But there had been nothing erotic about those occasions and she had felt his shame.  He had been delirious with fever, skinny and filthy as well, and his cock flaccid.   She had never seen him like this, healthy and aroused and proudly erect.  His cock was standing out, red and staring at her.  

She bit her lip nervously, and he must has interpreted her stare as hesitation or discomfort.

“Are you sure?”  He asked, cautiously.  His breath was ragged, and he was shaking slightly.  “I don’t want to go any further if you’re not sure...I don’t think I could bare to stop...”

Brienne smiled at him, bringing her gaze, with some effort, back to his.  She rested her hand on his cheek.  “I’m fine.”

He sighed, jerkily, and gently pushed her back onto the bed.  She sat on the edge, and then shuffled up, so her head was on the pillow. She bent her legs, knees up, feet on the bed, mimicking what she had seen the camp women do on those few times she'd witnessed snatches of the deed. She was nervous, yes, but also expectant and excited. She was vaguely aware that it could hurt, but pain was something she was use to and it didn't frighten her.  The thought of no longer being a maid did frighten her, and there was a little regret in her heart.  _Un_ _married and near past marriagable age and loosing my virginity while unwed._  She felt guilty, but she wanted this so much, wanted it with this man, now, that she didn't really care.She could not imagine doing this with anyone but Jaime.  Whatever happened, she would not regret doing this with him, giving this to him. 

Jaime watched her for a moment, as she got into position.  He was running his hand up and down his cock. The sight of that sent a shiver down her spine.  When she was comfortable, he crawled up and on top of her, nudging her legs open so he could wiggle his body between them. He held himself above her, resting most of his weight on his forearms.  He pressed his hips firmly against hers. She could feel his cock against her thigh, hot and insistent and leaving a trail of moisture.

The feel of his weight on her was surprisingly pleasant, almost comforting. She wanted to pull him flush to her, feel his chest on hers, let him press her into the mattress and cover her, smother her.   She wrapped her hands around his neck, then ran them down his back and over his buttocks.  Brienne was a muscled woman, but even so, he was so much harder then her.  Flat planes and lines, with a smattering of wiry hair on his chest and stomach.  It was thrilling to be able to touch him like this, feel how different he was.

Jaime leaned over and kissed her again, first just lips, and then again more deeply. She suppressed the urge to giggle a little at how odd the tongue kissing was. Then she forgot all about it, as Jaime's lips trailed along her cheek, then under her ear, her neck, the scars on her clavicle. He pushed himself off her a little, and bent his head down to suckle one nipple. She gasped at both the shock of it, and the sensation. 

She could see between them, between their chests and stomachs to their groins, and his straining cock.

 _Gods._  He was going to put it inside her.  She bit her lip.  The thought was terrifying, yet also not.  She could feel a warm, needy feeling between her legs, a slight _wanting_ to have something there. The sensation in her chest was a much stronger longing.  Her stomach was filled with butterflies dancing.  

Jaime paused, met her eyes, making sure she was ready.  

She nodded, and gave him a half smile that was no doubt very nervous.  He leaned down, and once again kissed her quickly.  Brienne gripped Jaime's upper arms, not sure what to expect.

Holding himself on his right forearm, Jaime repositioned his hips between her legs, took hold of his cock in his left hand and pressed his hips forward.  She could feel him pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance, sending an anticpatory tremble up her spine, and then he slowly pushed inside her.

She stiffened at the intrusion.  It didn’t hurt, so much as felt foreign and filling.  She was being stretched and possessed. She could feel him pressing deep inside her, hot and insistent. Again, like the kiss, it was strange, but this was far, far from unpleasant. It was quite nice, intimate and bonding, even if not exactly pleasurable.

Jaime, however, was clearly finding it more than agreeable.  He groaned loudly as he entered her, a primal sound of ecstasy.

"Gods”, he breathed and shuddered. “So tight.  Fuck.”

They were joined at the hips, but he held his chest above her, body quivering and his right arm shaking. For perhaps a second or two he was still.  His eyes were squeezed closed and he was breathing hard. He appeared to be trying to get a hold of himself.

Brienne waited, hands still gripping his arms. Clearly, there was more to this, but she wasn’t sure what that was, or what she was meant to do.  

Jaime answered her query by pulling out of her a little, and then thrusting back in.  He shook as he did so.  Now this felt _good_ particularly when he pushed back in and filled her, and when the top of his pelvis hit hers as he moved.  She wanted to be closer to him, so she moved a hand to his neck, urging him back down to her until they were chest to chest again.  

She could feel a pleasant sensation in her groin, where they were joined and just above it, a soft tingling like pins and needles. Only welcome.  Underneath that there bubbled a kind of need, or desire, that she couldn’t quite grasp.   _Something that may come later._

Whatever Jaime was feeling was more intense.  She wasn’t jealous, just pleased.  It gave her an deep sense of pride that she, her body, was having such an effect on him. She stroked his neck and back with one hand and squeezed his arm encouragingly with the other.

Jaime thrust twice more, grunting each time. She moved her hands from his sides, to his back, holding him. Some instinct inside her told her to raise her legs, so she did, lifting her feet off the ground, and locking them around his hips.  This had a profound effect on him.  He cried out, and stiffened, and then thrust hard and fast, three times, grunting with each.

She guessed that was what was called  _spilling himself inside her._ It was lovely to witness.

When he was done, Jaime sunk, bonelessly, on top of her.  He was panting, his face buried in her neck.  She felt his cock soften inside her.  Again, she thought how nice it felt to be connected, and he gave him a slight squeeze to try to keep him inside her, but he fell out with a soft, wet sound.  Brienne felt an immediate sense of loss.

She lay quietly, still stroking him.  She felt wet between her legs, and also on her thighs, near where his cock now rested. The room vaguely smelt of _them._

She was no longer the Maid of Tarth. She giggled. Jaime stiffened.

“Gods, I’m sorry...” He said, finally.  

“For what?” She asked, perplexed.

“I wanted to make it good for you to, but, Gods, Brienne, the effect you had on me...I couldn’t last.”

Brienne rubbed the back of his head, still confused. It hadn’t been what she was expecting - not that she was quite sure what she had been expecting - but it had been really pleasant.  She liked the feel on his weight on her, his cock inside her, the tingling in her groin, and way she made him groan.

"It was nice," she said.

" _Nice,"_ he snorted. "It was fucking great for me."

He rolled off her and lay on his back. 

"Give me a bit, and we can try again...um, assuming you want to." It was a question.  He sounded earnest and endearingly nervous.

She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. "I do."  She absolutely wanted to do it again. "Hopefully very soon".

Even if that was all there was, it was lovely, if a bit messy.  But she had every confiidence it would just get better and better.  They would just have to put in some practice.  


End file.
